TRAL
T'ermination & '''R'evoke 'A'ganist 'L'BX, TRAL for short is an evil organization which is led by a masked man called Legal G. Aim & Establishment Not much is known about this organization except it made its appearance in a tournament, declearing its aim & how they are established. This group's aim & ideal is to confiscated & terminated all LBX. Their reason to this is that since the brainjacking incident with the Detectors & everthing, they have concluded that LBX is nothing more than just a weapon rather than a hobby. What make this organization more annoying is that it had been officially approved as a Law-enforcer organization by about 51% of the all the world' country's leaders & goverment. In the my fanfiction, this organization will appeared & announced its existance at the prolouge of the story. It will also will be decleared illegal in some point of the story. But even so, the numbers members didn't decreased greatly & only a few left. But even so, after Legal G reveals his true identity & motives, most of the members quit, leaving about 10-20 members left who is willingly to gave up their life for TRAL's final goal. This includes Rolan, Jacqueline & Nu Mary. Members TRAL Members are known to wear uniform which colour is neither 'blue & white', 'black & bronze' or 'green & brown'. There are elite members however & among the elites are: *Rolan Terumi *Jacqueline *Nu Mary Also, among the lesser members are: *Karol Reef Aeon *Xavier Storm (spy) *'''Mimi: A young, small & childish girl who uses 1 Nightmare & 2 Joker LBXs; both have girlish coloured. Her Nightmare possess a staff weapon called Magica Wand, which can create & shoot projectiles. She specialized in technical battles & toying with her opponents. One of the members who remained in TRAL after Tsuyoshi decleared his ambitions. *'Asura': An arrogant but fiercely loyal young adult who uses a four armed Hakai-O Dogma. He is a expert in swordsplay & also earned the title of "Asura" which soon became his name. One of the members who remained in TRAL after Tsuyoshi decleared his ambitions. LBX *Leviathan *Seraphon *Ouroboros *Nirvana *Proto-Icarus (Surbordinate units & copies of Icarus Zero & Icarus Force) *Inbit (Subordinate units) *Sea Serpents (Subordinate units) *Many other LBX which are confiscated. Technology *'Hypnoby'- A music that is a high-pitched version of a random song. It will caused the listeners around a certain area to fall asleep & when those listeners woke up, they will be hypnotized. But this music can be detected by a Song Scanner '& it needs the hypnotized players to continued listening to the music in order to keep them hypnotized. *'Life Sychron Field (LS Field)- A special field developed by the organization. It can 'link' a person's senses with their LBX, resulting them recieving the pain from attacks on their LBX. But this mechanism can only link one's senses. Like an example, like a LBX was KO, the user will collapsed & fainted with no brusies or mental damage what so ever. But there is an overpowered type that can results a damage to became a bruises & KO result in coma or death. Trivia #Their unifroms are based on Blazblue's NOL unifroms. Chong Kah How (talk) 09:22, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Organization Category:Antagonist